Power of Ultima and the Saints
by Salem4ver
Summary: 13 girls, with terrifying powers and learning to control them and keep them a secret is hard work. but now with the saints of Athena practically breathing down their necks its getting harder to stay calm and stay in control.


**Author notes:**

 **Claimer: I own the OCs (Which are the girls), the dog, the horses**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya**

 **This story was inspired by:** Golden Paradise Misfit

 **Key:**

Thoughts— […]

Telepathically speaking— _[…]_

Scarlett— _"…"_

Normal talking— "…"

Sounds— **Bold**

X(Time/place insert)X

Chapter One: Meeting the household

The sun rose steadily and slowly. The warm radiant light softly touched the morning do of the green grass and trees that covered the valley in the sun's wake. The light soon reached the old open gates of a large swiss cottage on a hill. The cottage had a barn with a pasture at the base of the hill. Inside the cottage rest thirteen girls and a dog. All slept soundly. Until the sounds of a rooster crowing and the dog barking at it from the window of one of the girls'.

X(In one of the rooms)X

"Ruby," a voice spoke shaking the sleeping red-head. Ruby groans rolling over. She saw long orange hair with natural blond highlights in a sunset bun, with the rest of the hair lingering above the waist line. And deep green eyes staring into her pale gold ones.

"Brookie, let me sleep." Ruby asked going back to sleep in seconds. 'Brookie' or Brook _lyn_ being her name sighed shaking her head at her best friend.

"Oh, come on, Ruby. You're being a baby."

"I have a right to be a baby and sleep in! The laws of out country, and the rules of this house don't say anything against being a baby or sleeping in!" Ruby pulled the covers over her head trying to go back to sleep.

Brooklyn sighs.

Then she glares at her friend. _[Well I guess I have no other choice now.]_ She thought.

"You know," Brooklyn began in a sly tone. "I can get Rayleen."

Ruby just shot upward throwing the blanket off the end of the bed causing Brooklyn to back off from the scrambling Ruby.

"No thank you!" Ruby jumped over to her closet her clothes. "I've had enough for double amount chores for now."

Unknown to Ruby, Brooklyn was smiling and laughing inwardly. She often enjoyed her friend scrambling in the early morning.

XXX

Welcome to Apenzell Switzerland. Deep in this valley like land rest the large cottage of Rayleen Era, and her girls; Gaia, Allie, Skylar, Scarlett, Brooklyn, Ruby, Kora, Nora, Lola, Lee, and Reba. All the girls came to Rayleen for their own reasons and are all runaways who have no one to care for them. Rayleen and these girls live what appear to be normal lives but they hide a powerful secret. Each one of them holds a great power that can make them do anything. Their power's name is Ultima and those who have the Ultima have a crimson sea dragon on their body somewhere. Keeping their little power, a secret has been easy for many years until Athena started fighting a new enemy. The Sun Cult. These two forces have nothing on each other so the battles have not yet begun. Athena knows the Cult is somewhere in Germany so she sends her saints to Switzerland to protect the people there since reports have stated that member of the Cult has been seen there. But the saints also saints search for a lost cloth. Which they believe to be in Switzerland. What does little old fate have in store for them and the saints? Namely _gold_ saints and the girls.

XXX

Now to our story;

XXX

It was still early morning and most of the girls where dressed and down stairs helping with breakfast or lounging in the living room and watching T.V. Ruby and Brooklyn where walking down stairs and went to the table helping Skylar and Allie set the table.

"Morning Ruby, Brooklyn." A voice said. The two turn their heads seeing Rayleen. The oldest of the girls and the kindest. But Rayleen was also a strict person when necessary. Rayleen had mocha colored hair and chocolate eyes. Rayleen went back into the kitchen cooking while humming a tune. All the girls where sitting at the table talking about anything on their minds when Skylar, Gaia, and Rayleen came out with all the food that was made. After setting it down on the table the girls made their plates and began to eat. It was an enjoyable time sitting there. All the girls where talking at a good noise level so every girl could hear each other.

"Aw…was that all the food you made?" Nora asks looking at the empty severing plates.

"Sadly. The saints are rationing food and so I had to cut the normal amount of food I make in half. Sorry."

Gaia sighs aloud. Stating how frustrated and annoyed she was. "These saints are selfish and rude for hearing all the food for themselves." She said.

"Agreed. So much for men of justice." Said Lola.

Lee nodded her head. As did most of the girls. "They really know to make everyone else lives hell." Allie said as the girls began to clean up. All the girls cleaned up and started to go outside. Rayleen stands on the steps of the house looking at the sky. Wondering if her mother was resting in peace. Hopefully she was. Rayleen sighs watching the girls get to work. Scarlett whistles and their Andalusian horses came thundering from the forest. All of them where beautiful horses, not that girls said that aloud when the horses where around. All the girls led the horses to the barn and began to wash them down. It was wonderful day for sure.

"Mother, if you can ear me…please protect us." She prayed with a smile seeing the white fluffy clouds move slowly. She sighed and walked down the trail but stopped when she heard whining coming from the other side of the front door. She walks back opening it. It was their German Shepard, Meadow. "Meadow," she sighed. Meadow barked wanging her tail. "Come on." She gestured her hand and Meadow trotted out the door and down the hill. Rayleen smiled closing heading back in to start the monthly spring cleaning of the house.

X(In the barn at the base of the hill)X

"Hey, Gaia, can you pass me Kip Nip's saddle?" Allie asked.

"Sure thing." Gaia went into the saddle room to get the saddles. She soon came out with a small English saddle and a big western saddle. "Here you are." Gaia placed the saddle on the stall door.

"Thanks." She said taking the saddle situating it on Kip Nip. Gaia walks over to her horse Noble Flame getting the saddle on him. All the girls where talking and doing their chores. Their normal daily route and they loved it. A normal life among man was all they wanted and they felt like they were living the dream. Because their power was unpredictable even if they had control, it was still a problem so they lived far from the towns to be safe. Reda was walking out with Moon-Dance her horse like normal. Reba would ride alone before Allie caught up. But then Moon-Dance stopped and neighed throwing her front hooves into the air kicking.

"Moon-Dance?"

Moon-Dance continued her panicked whinnies and kicks into the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy girl, easy girl, easy." She calmed her down and began to rub circles on her forehead. "Shh…"

"Reba!" Allie called rushing out with the girls. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know I was walking her out when I she started whinnying and kicking in the air." Reda closes her eyes and uses her Ultima. "She hears something…men, trucks, and gunfire."

"What?" Skylar asked. "Are people coming?" She asked and her question as answered for her when she saw trucks pull up and men walking around them. most of them wore cloths. [S-Saints…] Allie thought timid and hid behind Skylar. Skylar looked at Allie for a moment before she stood facing her little sister and holds her shoulders.

"Allie, look at me, Allie." Allie timidly looked up at her sister. "We aren't going to hurt us. Please, little sis, calm down please." Allie took four seconds to breath in, she held it for six, and exhaled through her mouth in eight seconds. She did that for a while as the saints inside the large trucks came out and started giving orders to their fellows. Four of them look around for a moment. One of them points to the house high on the hill.

Meadow barked at them before they began not wanting the saints in her territory. She barked and barked at them snarling and growling. The four looks at each other before one of them places his hand out and Meadow sniffed the hand before snarling again and bit it.

"OW!" He drew his hand back and swatted his hand to get out the sting. Meadow had strong jaws. She barked again before a whistling sound was heard. Meadow's ears peeked over to where the sound came from. She soon darted up the hill to the door where Rayleen stood. She patted her head and looked at the saints in gold making their way up the hill. The four looked at Rayleen for a moment. One of the looked at small piece of paper in his hand before looking back at her. after checking the paper and looking at Rayleen, the mad made his way to her first.

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to be Rayleen, would you?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am." She said as Skylar and Allie came up. "And you?"

"I'm Dohko of Libra, this Pope Shion. It is good to met you." They shook hands. Shion shook hands with her and soon pulled something out of his jacket.

"Miss Rayleen, we have orders from Athena to use this house and land as our base for the war." He handed her a paper tied with a slick looking ribbon. She opened and read it carefully Allie could see the instance fire burning in her eyes. Good thing a real fire wasn't starting because of her Ultima. "Of course," Rayleen forced a pleasant smile on her face, "Anything for Athena's saints." She said upon the other girls arriving. "Please come in." they followed her receiving an angered growl from Meadow. As they entered the four looked around the family room as the girls entered behind them picking up magazines and anything that was theirs. "Girls go head upstairs, I'll be there in a few okay?" Not saying a word, the girls nod and take their stuff upstairs.

"This will make a great planning room." Said Dohko to his friend.

Shion nodded looking around seeing what Dohko was seeing. Scarlett the red head, of the girls stood on the stairs watching them carefully. [What are they up to?] She wondered looking at them. [if I even try to read their minds I'll uncover something I don't want to know.] She sighs softly. [Screw it.] She gave into it and read their minds.

"I agree," Shion said. "But we'll have to move something things out of the way. Is that okay?" He turns to Rayleen.

"Yes, please excuse me." She said walking up stairs. The men shrugged, guessing she was going to deliver the girls that news about them staying. [This is going to a long war.] Saga of Gemini thought helping the men move the furniture around so their tables would fit.

X(Upstairs in the addict)X

Rayleen climbed up the small latter to the addict where the girls where sitting waiting for Rayleen to explain what the saints where doing.

"Okay girls," she said making them turn to face her. "Here's what is going to happen," she began to explain what the paper said and she passed it around so all the girls could read it. Each girl got nervous. Allie worst of all. Soon a storm started to roll in. "Allie," Rayleen and Skylar hugged her. all the girls did. "Look girls, now more then ever you need to be more aware when you are around the saints. We can't allow them to find out about us okay?"

They nod as the storm still rolled in with lighting flashing and thunder clapping. They let Allie go as she expect Skylar.

 _"_ _And Rayleen,"_ began Scarlett. _"To add to your problems, that Dohko guy likes you."_

"I noticed that too." Said Gaia bluntly.

"W-What!?" Rayleen froze as she was about to make her way down the latter.

 _"_ _I was standing on the stairs because I wanted to find out about why they where here and the only mind I could read without letting them know I was or that I was there, was Dohko's and I regret it now because he thought of a lot of things involving you, so, yeah, he likes you a lot."_ Scarlett said while she looked for bandages for the girls.

"Ew! Scarlett keep that stuff to yourself!" Decaled Nora and Kora at the same time shivered at the conversation as where most of the girls. Rayleen just had light flusher on her cheeks.

 _"_ _Well anyway, here."_ She handed the bandages to the other girls. _"Well, need to cover up our sea dragon markings or we'll be found out for sure."_

"Good thinking, Scarlett." Said Lola. She pulled up her jeans showing her crimson dragon. The dragon had no back claws only front ones, a sneak like body, and wings with small curves at the end. Each girl that had the marking on their legs or arms took some of the bandages and wrapped up the markings before going down stairs. Skylar and Allie went down stairs a moment after.

"Rayleen, I must ask," Rayleen turned seeing Skylar standing with a shaking Allie. "if it is okay, I'd like for Allie to not help the saints and have her stay upstairs for a while."

"Sure. She can stay up stairs in hiding all she wants until she is comfortable around the saints." [If that is possible.] She wanted to add but didn't. Allie ran straight upstairs into her room. Skylar wanted to go after her but stopped herself. [Its going to be okay Allie, just hold on.] Skylar sighs and walks back outside into the rain storm that seemed to clear up now that Allie was okay. For the most part at the moment. All the saints where very confused up the quickness of the storm seeing it roll over them. Skylar could hear the mummering of their voices. She scowled at them. but soon something came dashing past her. it was Allie. She whistled to her horse and Kip Nip appears. She jumps on and rides.

"Oh on." Skylar whistles to her horse calling Morning Sparks. She jumped on and kicked the stirs and rode off after her sister. Reba followed on her horse Lucky Lucy. Two of the saints, Aiolos of Sagittarius and Saga looked at each other for a moment. First the storm now one of the girls as just ran off? Something weird was going on. [Wonder what her problem is.] Saga wondered about Allie.

X(Near the river)X

"Allie!" Skylar grabbed Kip Nip's rains stopping her sister from running. "Allie what is up with you?" She asked as Reba showed up.

"I can't stay there! My powers, they'll go wild. I know they will. I can't control them as easy like you guys can." She said.

Reba and Skylar look at each other.

"We all have a problem with our powers Allie." Reba said empathically. "All of us can't truly control it but we practice. Now practice will have to be deeper in the valley now that the saints are here, but still Allie, you may be the youngest of us, but like us we all can't get our powers to listen."

Allie nodded. Skylar smiled sadly at her. "How about we ride along the river trail and go fishing. I know the saints wouldn't be looking for the river cabin." Allie smiles and Reba giggles. "I'll let Rayleen know where we are that we may stay there for a while."

"Okay! Come on Allie race you."

"You're no Reba!" they raced off to the cabin.

 _[Rayleen can you hear me?]_

 _[Yes, I can. Is something the matter?]_

 _[Well Allie ran off, I went after her with Reba, we talked and now we are going to the fishing cabin for a while. We might come back tomorrow but I think it is best that Allie stays there for a while.]_

 _[Clever idea, just check in with me and other girls. And come physically too. The last thing we need is the saints getting suspicious about where some of you are and how I know you guys are alright.]_

 _[I understand. See ya, soon.]_ Skylar rode off to the cabin with a smile on her face. True, she would have to come back so one of the girls could spend time at the cabin and keep up appearances but it was going to be worth it.

X(Back at the cottage)X

Rayleen was washing dishes in the kitchen as the saints where placing tables inside her living room. Now they where talking loudly. Rayleen sighed in annoyance. The girls might have been loud themselves, but they did get as loud as these unpleasant men. Rayleen continued her work before stopping and walked out of the kitchen pushing the saints aside when they got in her way. All the saints looked at her scared somewhat. Rayleen was scary when she wanted. And since Rayleen was the owner of this house they didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Gaia!" The twins shouted at the tall stronger girl outside. Rayleen walked over to the window laughing at what she saw. Gaia had the hose and had soaked the twins. Both went to the barn to dry off and come back into to place on dry clothing.

"Well then, don't stand in front of the garden!" Her voice boomed as she laughed. Rayleen soon her whining to her left and looked down seeing Meadow with a ball in her mouth.

"Okay, come on." She and meadow went outside. They walked over to Brooklyn and Ruby who were talking about something. "Girls!" She called. They looked at her.

"Meadow needs someone to play with and I really, can't because I need to make sure the saints stay away from the upstairs area." She said.

"Sure, I'll do it! Come on, Meadow!" Ruby called. Meadow went after her as they ran. Brooklyn sighs and leaves with Rayleen. Brooklyn makes her way to the library upstairs that was blocked off from the saints. She looked through the shelves and pulled out _Shadow and Bone_ by Leigh Bardvgo. She sat down with a bookmark in her hand and sat down to read it. But then she hears someone come up from the first floor. The library was spilt from the second and first floor so there where a second set of stairs leading up to the second part of their library. Brooklyn groans seeing is was Camus of Aquarius.

"Lord Camus," She addressed him. "Need I remind you that this part of the library belongs to the second floor of this house and that you are forbidden, by Rayleen from coming up here?" She remembered before Allie just ran for it that Rayleen told the gold saints that anything upstairs was off limits to them. saying that the girls' rooms where up there. The men agreed and told their fellows so they knew. It was reasonable since the saints had taken over most of the house, so, they allowed the girls to keep the second floor all to themselves so they could have a place to think.

"I am sorry, but I was hoping I could find a book to read up here."

"I doubt that. I've heard you have an exquisite taste in books." She said at him. He jerked his head slightly in shock. [These girls are smarter then they look.] Camus thought seeing how well she was able to handle herself.

"S…Sorry." He stammered and walked back down. A smile of satisfaction came across her lips seeing him leave. She went back to her book and continued to read. But she knew one thing [This is going to a long war for them…] She thought knowing that something was bond to happen. But what? Hopefully they wouldn't find the fishing cabin that take that from them.

Salem4ver: I hope you like it. I have fun writing this and thanks for those who have read this story. Chapter 2: Fishing Cabin coming soon!


End file.
